


【kzkn】论撩调酒师的可行度是多少-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 2





	【kzkn】论撩调酒师的可行度是多少-月凤

【kzkn】论撩调酒师的可行度是多少-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论撩调酒师的可行度是多少](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c7153040)

#是驻唱歌手葛x调酒师叶##ooc肯定有##这次还是无名小姐姐视角##试了一下有点沙雕的文风##会有无名小姐姐→knkn的情节请注意（但是放心没成功#

  


【1】

一切的起因，都是因为我的一场失恋。

  


在我发现和我交往了一年的男朋友脚踏4条船甚至还每天在不同女人的床上度过之后，我便怒甩了那个渣男并且给他送上了删除拉黑一条龙服务。

  


在做完这些举动后我就跑去找我的闺蜜哭诉了。

  


习惯于我被各种渣男给搞得哭丧着脸骂人的闺蜜，当晚就带我去了她经常会去的清吧。

  


不得不说那个清吧给我的第一印象是很不错的。

  


桌椅都是那种木质的高脚桌椅，椅子上甚至还很贴心地放上了柔软的坐垫，除此之外清吧内的装饰也很古典优雅，暖色的灯光更是增添了一种温馨的氛围。

  


可以说是再好不过的谈心场所了。

  


那时的我和闺蜜坐在来吧台的座位上。

  


虽然那可以说是离调酒师最近的位置，但是并没什么心情的我只是看也不看调酒师一眼地点了一杯Zombie后就开始跟我闺蜜大倒苦水。

  


直到那个调酒师把我的酒给端了上来为止。

  


【2】

当时刚好我的抱怨到了一个段落。

  


因为长时间的抱怨吐槽，我可以说是非常的口干舌燥了。

  


而那个调酒师就是在那个时机端上了我的那杯酒。

  


我一边习惯性地向他道谢一边不经意地望了上去。

  


然后我就窒息了。

  


那是个很好看的男子。

  


看起来非常蓬松柔软的奶茶色头发被黑色的缎带绑成了个小辫子，灰蓝色的眼眸隐含着笑意，看起来就像是温润的宝石一般让人不自觉地想要靠得更近点好好欣赏。

  


他的上身穿着一件洁白的长袖衬衫，当他把我的酒放到桌上的时候会露出一小截的手腕，而他外面的那件黑色马甲也极好的勾勒出了他那姣好的腰线。

  


“小姐，您点的Zombie调好了哦。”他一开口便是和他的外形非常符合的，宛如棉花糖一般软糯的声音。

  


这一连串的美颜以及美声暴击打得我只能傻乎乎地对他点了点头然后陷入了恍惚之中。

  


这样的状态一直持续到我出了那家清吧的门并且被冷风吹得抖了一下后才结束。

  


在结束了长时间的恍惚状态后，我第一时间拉起了我闺蜜的手，语重心长地对她说：

  


“姐妹啊，我发现啊，人啊，不能一直沉溺在过去的失败中，只要一直继续往前走的话就一定会看到彩虹的。”

  


我闺蜜抽了抽嘴角，用一脸【这人的神经病怎么又犯了】的表情回了我一句：

  


“说人话。”

  


于是我收起了那副感叹人生的表情，然后一本正经地对她说：

  


“我恋爱了。”

  


“……哈？？？？？？？？？？”

  


【3】

在回到宿舍然后听完了我的解释之后，闺蜜露出了一副无语凝噎的表情，“……所以你看上那个调酒师了？”

  


“对，在看到他的第一眼的时候，爱神丘比特就往我的心上射了心动之箭，让我瞬间就治愈好了我的心伤，随时可以开始新的恋情。”我深沉地回答道。

  


“那你的心伤可真好治啊。”我的闺蜜吐槽了一句，然后摸着下巴开始思考了起来。

  


接着她像是记起了什么事情一样，表情突然变得复杂了起来。

  


“那个啥啊，”她一边组织语言一边慢吞吞地说，“那个调酒师的情况…说实话有点复杂。”

  


我一头问号，“咋了？他是曾经脚踏10条船还是是中央空调吗？”

  


“……不是那个问题。”然后我闺蜜叹了口气，眼神透露出了怜悯，“我记得你星期四晚上有空对吧？”

  


“？有啊，怎么了？”

  


“你那天去清吧你就懂了。”她一边摆了摆手一边打了个哈欠，“最好是在十点的时候去，然后你就会懂为什么我说情况会有点复杂了。好的我说完了，我去洗漱然后睡了。”

  


虽然满脑子问号，但是我还是按耐住了好奇心，乖乖地应了声好。

  


反正不管怎样星期四过去就知道了吧。

  


抱着这样的想法，我安详地度过了这个对我而言，情绪起伏非常大的夜晚。

  


【4】

时光飞逝，很快的就到了我要重返那间清吧的星期四。

  


那天我特地挑了件黑色的连衣裙并且画上了淡妆，喷了香水。

  


在精心地准备好了之后，我才去了那间清吧。

  


和以往不同的是，清吧里的小舞台此时多了个男生在上面演唱。

  


他那带有磁性的低音歌声回荡在这个空间里，配合着舒缓的吉他，给人带来了一种非常舒服的感受。

  


但是我并没有把注意力放在那位歌手那里，而是直径走到了我的目标所在的吧台。

  


我坐上了正对着他的座位后，就向他打了个招呼然后点了杯粉色佳人。

  


很显然记住我这个明目张胆地在吧台咒骂自己的前男友的客人的他弯了弯眼睛，带着笑意和我搭话说：

  


“又见到您了呢，不知您今天过得怎么样？”

  


我有些紧张地摩挲了一下手腕，“我今天过得不错哦，所以想跑过来奖励我自己一杯鸡尾酒。”

  


“那真是太好了呢，因为您上次过来的状态有些不太好的样子。”他做出松了一口气的样子然后调皮地对我眨了眨眼，“让我担心了一段时间呢。”

  


……我觉得我快顶不住了。

  


我的心里的小鹿已经在疯狂乱撞了，就差把自己给撞死了。

  


妈妈呀这个男人怎么这么温柔——！为什么他只需要说几句话就可以把我撩得不能自拔！！！

  


我一边垂下头遮挡住我那逐渐扭曲的表情，一边在心里哀嚎道。

  


在我整理心情的这段时间，他动作利落且快速地调好了我的那杯粉色佳人。

  


当我整理好心情抬起头之后，我才发现他不见了。

  


我的心咯噔了一下。

  


卧槽他怎么走开了啊？是不是轮到他的休息时间了啊？？还是我刚刚太过沉迷于心里的哀嚎而冷落他所以他就去别的地方帮忙了？？？

  


一时间我的脑袋中充满了混乱。

  


就在我要陷入自我厌恶的沼泽的时候，他走回来了。

  


和他一起来的还有一小杯的查佛蛋糕。

  


他把他端着的那杯查佛蛋糕放到了我面前，说：

  


“这是您的查佛蛋糕。”

  


“诶…？可是我没点这个……？”

  


“算我请您的。”他笑了笑，“在经历了糟心事之后就得要吃点甜的治愈一下嘛。不过……”他俏皮地比了个【嘘】的手势，“这件事还请您保密哦，要是老板知道了的话会训我的。”

  


———这是天使吧？

  


我不自觉地深吸了一口气，然后露出了安详的表情对他点了点头。

  


就在我快乐享用我的蛋糕与美酒的时候，那个调酒师瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，接着他就开始调起了另一杯鸡尾酒。

  


我悄悄地扫了一眼我的周围，就和我想的一样没有新的客人。

  


那这杯酒到底是给谁的呢？

  


我一边嚼着我嘴里的蛋糕，一边寻思道。

  


【5】

在我推翻了我脑中第五个猜想之后，小舞台上的驻唱歌手也唱完了他最后的一首歌。

  


在稀稀疏疏的掌声中，那位驻唱歌手放下了吉他然后直径走到了吧台，坐在了和我相隔一张椅子的位置上。

  


与此同时，调酒师也非常刚好地调好了那杯鸡尾酒并且放到了那位驻唱歌手的面前。

  


这时，一直在纠结那杯酒是谁的我才恍然大悟。

  


出于好奇心，我悄悄地偷瞄了一眼那个驻唱歌手。

  


然后我又窒息了。

  


与调酒师温柔帅哥的形象不同，这位驻唱歌手是真真正正的美男子。

  


一头银色的长发被简单地绑成了高马尾，一双宛如红宝石般艳丽的赤色眼眸镶嵌在那五官精致的脸上更是给他增添神秘感。

  


他身上虽然穿着普通的黑色衬衫，但是那件衬衫也衬得他的皮肤更加的苍白，下身的深蓝色牛仔裤更是衬托出了他那双令人羡慕的大长腿更加的修长。

  


而此时他那骨感但是漂亮的手指正漫不经心地轻轻点着吧台桌面，一点一点的敲出了和我心脏同步的节拍。

  


——这清吧是什么美男帅哥聚集地吗？！！！

  


再次被美颜暴击的我，很丢脸地捂住了脸，无声地尖叫了一会。

  


等我快速地处理完情绪之后，调酒师与驻唱歌手早就开始了他们之间的谈话。

  


于是我偷偷地竖起了耳朵并且用余光悄悄地盯着他俩，非常不要脸地开始偷看以及偷听他俩的对话。

  


“我说啊，为什么每次我唱完就是递给我一杯酒啊？”看着他面前的那杯酒，驻唱歌手有些嫌弃地抱怨道，“比起酒你还不如给我一杯草莓牛奶。”

  


闻言，调酒师轻笑了一声，“可是葛叶，这是酒吧哦？草莓牛奶什么的不存在的哦？不过放心啦，这次的鸡尾酒是甜口的。”

  


葛叶—也就是那个驻唱歌手—露出了狐疑的表情，“真的吗？我还记得你上次调了杯超——难喝的猩红色鸡尾酒然后骗我说是甜的让我喝。”

  


“那次只是个特例啦。…啊——真是的，别再露出怀疑的表情了啦！葛叶就这么不信任我吗？”说着说着，调酒师就露出了受伤的样子。

  


“不是，因为叶你骗我的次数太多了！更何况我这叫做谨慎好吗！”葛叶轻轻地弹了一下那个酒杯，发出了一声清脆的声音，“话说这杯鸡尾酒叫什么啊？居然还会有奶油在上面。”

  


听到这句话的叶—也就是调酒师—一下子收起了之前的表情，笑眯眯地回答，“叫做天使之吻哦。是一种以甘甜柔美的口感及味道闻名的鸡尾酒哦。”

  


听到这里的我突然警觉了起来。

  


我迅速地在我脑内的鸡尾酒列表里搜索出天使之吻这杯鸡尾酒的寓意。

  


我记得好像是有【在特殊的日子喝这样的一杯鸡尾酒，爱神就会把思念传递给你朝思暮想的人】的意思……

  


——嗯？？？？？？？？？

  


突然意识到了什么的我，一个没注意力道地放下了酒杯然后发出了不小的声响。

  


被声响吸引到了注意力的叶和葛叶都转过头来看向了我这个方向。

  


看到我那有些不对劲的脸色，叶有些担忧地关心道：

  


“请问您没事吗？您的脸色好像有些不太好。”

  


几乎失去了思考能力的我，一时脑抽说出了那句可以说是我黑历史之最的话：

  


“不，我没事，那什么，呃——我祝你俩百年好合然后对不起小哥我不是故意要喜欢上你相好的我很抱歉——”

  


说完，回过神来的我反射性地抬手捂住了嘴。

  


听完了我的鬼话的葛叶已经僵成了座雕像，而叶也露出了一副错愕的表情。

  


总算反应过来的葛叶瞬间站起了身，涨红着脸结结巴巴地反驳道：

  


“不我们并不是——”

  


叶冷静地抬起手按住了葛叶的肩膀，眼神示意他把事情交给他解决。

  


等安抚好葛叶之后，叶才对我说：

  


“不好意思让您见笑了，但是这件事能请您保密吗？”他脸上浮现出了严肃的神情，“要是传开了的话会有麻烦的……拜托您了。”

  


我愣愣地盯着他们两个，总算有了【他们两个是恋人】的实感。

  


于是我胡乱地点了点头，接着尴尬地喝完了我那剩下最后一口的酒并且留下了一张100块的纸币后就落荒而逃了。

  


等我快速地打了德士上了车之后就一脸生无可恋地给我闺蜜打了通电话。

  


“姐妹啊……我失恋了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜———”

  


这就是我那为期五天的暗恋的结局。

  


————————End————————

【后记】

又是一篇没什么糖分的文（。

  


对这对驻唱歌手和调酒师谈的是地下恋，但是明显得要死，懂点酒的人都察觉得出来（草

  


关于鸡尾酒的咨询我都是从网上搜出来，可能会有错误的地方请见谅

  


顺带一提那个猩红色鸡尾酒我想的是血腥玛丽，好奇的人可以去搜搜看它的成分x（至于真的是难喝还是不难喝我其实不太知道，还是我写错了的话那真的很对不起（（。

  


以上，感谢阅读！

  
24Nov.   


  
评论：9  
热度：228

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c7270a7f)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c7105369)  


评论(9)

热度(228)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) [Boki](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) [Boki](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://baiyu574.lofter.com/) [白白白羽毛猫](https://baiyu574.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://baiyu574.lofter.com/) [白白白羽毛猫](https://baiyu574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) [☆修德罗姆哈特☆](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) [☆修德罗姆哈特☆](https://wkdyfqh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) [htead](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://junci815.lofter.com/) [〖 君辞 〗（开 学 自 闭](https://junci815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://muqian606.lofter.com/) [DC](https://muqian606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://niedao079.lofter.com/) [酉禾木兆](https://niedao079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) [H&M漫](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://feixing175.lofter.com/) [飛ぶ星](https://feixing175.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://limoa665.lofter.com/) [๑冬至](https://limoa665.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zhumingwangpianqimang.lofter.com/) [麻辣烫好吃还是火锅好吃](https://zhumingwangpianqimang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://luheiyuling.lofter.com/) [uni_はじめ](https://luheiyuling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ningziluo.lofter.com/) [柠子络](https://ningziluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) [画风](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://sweet2ran.lofter.com/) [玄珠十二旒 💟](https://sweet2ran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://sweet2ran.lofter.com/) [玄珠十二旒 💟](https://sweet2ran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://w157540675.lofter.com/) [正版洛柒](https://w157540675.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://youziqaq2333.lofter.com/) [柚子QAQ2333](https://youziqaq2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) [焚寂--脔](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) [啊这](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) [啊这](https://youranranran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) [火串串](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) [懒懒](https://haaaaan04.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) [pujipujibuji](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://northzhi630.lofter.com/) [North_枳](https://northzhi630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yingliw.lofter.com/) [Ameeee_雨](https://yingliw.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://axiax.lofter.com/) [阿熙.ax](https://axiax.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) [油爆大🦐去头即食](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) [臼墨染青竹](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) [墨岚](https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) [！？](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://tysrbrjevousaime.lofter.com/) [lazly](https://tysrbrjevousaime.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://ziying552.lofter.com/) [寒](https://ziying552.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://yijiean.lofter.com/) [霜糕不会很好吃](https://yijiean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://hanami1005.lofter.com/) [浅野＿花見](https://hanami1005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://calc9380.lofter.com/) [Calc.](https://calc9380.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) [竹己](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) [Leseitsu](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
